Sentimientos Reprimidos
by LadyOfDust
Summary: ¿Como es que dos personas que se odian terminan despertando juntos? Una sola respuesta; alcohol y sentimientos reprimidos. The Last Hours, Eugenia Lightwood Alastair Carstairs.


Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que logró ver fue la espalda de él. Sentado en el borde de la cama con sus pantalones y la cabeza baja. Eugenia sintió como el calor le subía hasta las orejas pero no se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro. Le gustaba la forma de su espalda, no era músculosa, como la mayoría de espaldas de muchachos cazadores de sombras, si no delgada, tonificada. Las finas cicatrices de las runas que se habían quemado en su piel eran delicadas y femeninas, lo que simplemente le volvía más atractivo. Eugenia podía recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, por pedazos le volvían a mente, como lagunas de memorias.

-

Estaba cazando un demonio que había atacado a severos mundanos en los últimos días. La Clave tenía muchos otros encargos delante de ese, por lo que Eugenia había decidido pasar por alto las reglas e ir a por el demonio ella sola. Ella jamás había necesitado un compañero, siempre había estado sola. Así que justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar con ese demonio, _él_ apareció con su espada, Cortana, para salvar a alguien que no quería ser salvado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Era mío!—chilló Eugenia. El muchacho se volteo hacia ella, con sus ojos azules abiertos en cierto desconcierto, confusión. Eugenia odiaba depender de las personas, especialmente de los hombres. Desde que su hermana, Barbara, se había comprometido con el más grande imbécil en el planeta, Eugenia odiaba a los hombres en general. Y desde que el idiota rubio oxígenado que tenía en frente era el mejor amigo del imbécil, también se ganaba su desprecio. Alastair Carstairs, pensó.

—No seas mal agradecida, pudo haberte matado—respondió Alastair, con una voz juguetona, divertida, lo que era bastante extraño viniendo del [i]Sr. Seriedad y Perfección[/i]. Los ojos de Eugenia se entrecerraron un poco, exáminandolo. [i]Hay algo raro aquí[/i], pensó. Le miró con tanto cuidado, que Alastair temió que tuviera visión de rayos-x. Él se balanceó sobre sus pies un poco, acomodando la espada en su espalda y fue cuando ella pudo detectar el olor a alcohol.

—Estás borracho—dijo ella.

—Y tú eres grosera—respondió él. Ella sonrió; claramente, se estaba divirtiendo con aquella situación.

—¡Alastair Carstair borracho! No puedo creerlo—exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Ya terminaste de burlarte?—replicó él, perdiendo la poca paciencia con la que había sido concevido en este mundo.

—No.

—Bien. Puedes seguir después—dijo para después darle la espalda. Usualmente, no era tan rudo con las niñas, pero Eugenia no era una niña, o una dama. Eugenia era una tormenta, no necesitaba cuidados, y estaba seguro de que algún día su falta de ciudado la iba a terminar matando.

Pero ella no había terminado, por lo que se apresuró a guardar sus armas y seguir los pasos del muchacho rubio. Jamás se habían llevado practicamente bien, desde que se conocieron cuando eran niños, Eugenia odiaba la perfección con la que todos trataban al muchacho, le recordaba a su hermana. Y ahora que tenía una oportunidad única de burlarse de él por primera vez en su vida, no le iba a dejar caminar lejos tan fácilmente. Eugenia tenía que dar zancadas para poder caminar a su lado, lo que hacía que el muchacho sonriera con cierta satisfacción. Le daba gracia ver a alguien tan pequeño, con apariencia débil y pobre intentar algo tan fuerte, era inspirador, de cierta manera.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó él, con la voz más seria que pudo poner, mientras paraba en medio de las calles de Londres, en los distritos medios, donde los bares estaban abiertos toda la noche y los mundanos hacían de las suyas. Pero ese no era asunto de los cazadores de sombras, por lo que siempre les ignoraba.

—Siguiéndote—respondió ella, como si no fuera obvio. Tomó una bocanada de aire, sin dejar de sonreír. —Así que... alcohol. Dime, ¿quién te botó? ¿era bonita?—preguntó seguidamente, guiada por la curiosidad y sus deseos malévolos de tener una mejor razón por la cuál reírse. Eugenia había estado borracha antes. No era una cosa de señoritas, pero para ella jamás habían habido tales cosas como "_cosas de señoritas_" y "_cosas de hombres_", era machista, lo que conllevaba a su mala reputación y que nadie la tomara en serio jamás.

—No sé de qué estas hablando. Nadie me ha dejado.—interpuso el cazador de sombras, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recostaba en la entrada de la puerta del bar de donde había salido, donde le había visto pasar armada hasta los dientes unos minutos antes. —Pero Charles quería hablar con un brujo que frecuenta estos bares—se explicó sin saber muy bien el por qué. Él no debía darle explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a una chica.

—El imbécil tenía que estar involucrado. No me sorprende—repuso ella, algo abatida. No era algo tan divertido de lo que pudiera hacer burla. —En fin, ahora que estamos aquí, más te vale que me invites a un trago—dijo entrando en el bar sin pensarlo demasiado. Eugenia estaba acostumbrada al olor de bar; orina y mucho alcohol. Frecuentaba esos lugares, buscando información, otras veces solamentes para enfurecer a su padre que más de una vez le había dicho que terminaría como su abuelo; con viruela demoníaca.

—Espera... ¿qué?—Alastair parecía confundido por como iba terminando aquella conversación, más que nada, porque no parecía terminar. Si su memoria no comenzaba a fallarle, aquella podría ser la conversación más larga que habían entablado sin que alguien agarrara a Eugenia para evitar que le mandara un zapato en la cara. —¿Por qué tengo que invitarte a tomar algo?

—Porque eres el chico—dijo sentándose en el taburete. Al ser tan pequeña de estatura, sus pies colgaban de la silla a varios centímetros del piso.

—Solo crees en eso cuando te conviene ¿no es cierto?—preguntó Alastair, dándose por vencino. No gaanaba nada con discutir con alguien más terco que una roca. Pidió dos tragos más a la camarera que pasaba por ahí, acomodándose en su silla.

—Claro que sí. Ustedes los hombres no dudarían en hacerlo si fuera al revéz—repuso con convicción.

—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Tan liberal, terca, mal educada y no agradable para los demás?  
>—preguntó Alastair, un poco mosqueado más de lo normal. La insolencia de aquella mujer podía con toda su paciencia. Pero una parte de él quería saber el por qué, el por qué le gustaba ser la definición de [i]problemas.[i] El silencio de la cazadora de sombras le hizo saber que había apuntado a una zona frágil.

—Porque... ¿por qué no?—respondió ella, tomándose el trago de un solo. Después de unos segundos, él la imitó.

Fue en ese momento en el que Alastair dejó de pensar en Eugenia como una niña que buscaba atención desesperadamente, en el que comenzó a tomarle más en serio porque le había formulado una pregunta que ni si quiera él había sido capaz de plantearse a sí mismo. Minutos, horas, décadas pudieron haber pasado cuando dejaron de beber, y para ese entonces, la cabeza de Eugenia daba vuelta y la de Alastair estaba perdida. Rápidamente habían caído en un estado en el que solamente existían ellos dos, caminando por la calle de un lado a otro, apoyándose en el hombro de cada uno para no caer de culo contra el piso. Era embarazoso, si algún conocido pudiera verlos en esos momentos; contándo secretos que solamente con esa exagerada cantidad de alcohol eran capaces de decir, admitiendo sentimientos que sobríos negaban sentir.

La casa de los Lightwood se alzaba, imponente frente a ellos, oscura e inmensa, porque a pesar de que el alcohol dominaba sus movimientos, Alastair jamás hubiera dejado de ser caballero y dejar que ella se las apañara sola en llegar a su casa.

—Está fue una sorprende buena noche—dijo él, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para no caerse. Estaban borrachos, claro, fuera de su mente y esa sería la perfecta excusa. —Nos vemos después, damisela—se despidió con una carcajada inmoral. Eugenia le siguió rápidamente, riendo.

—No tienes que irte, ¿sabes? No hay nadie en casa—dijo, sin pensar. Eugenia generalmente decía las cosas sin pensarlas, pero con la bebida persuasiva en sus venas, simplemente hablaba, segura de no poder recordar como llegarían a esa situación, pero la tensión estaba matándola. Además, era cierto. Gideon y Sophie estaban en Idris con Thomas y como Barbara estaba casada, tenía una casa propia.

Alastair no se hizo rogar, no podía. Habían fuerzas que no podía resistir y esa era una de esas, irresistible. Sus manos estaban en su cintura más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado y sus labios se presionaban unos contra otros, en una constante lucha. Sus cuerpos jamás habían estado tan cerca y estaban seguros de que no podrían estarlo más. Todo ella contra todo él, les juro por Dios que es así como se hacen las estrellas. ¿Cómo subieron las escaleras sin morir? _Era todo un misterio._

—Sé que estás mirando—dijo Alastair, sin voltearse.

Eugenia recordó como respirar y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza repentino de la mañana siguiente. No se atrevió a decir nada, porque a pesar de saber bien lo que había ocurrido, no estaba segura -por primera vez en su vida- que todo aquello fuera si quiera correcto.

—Así que... —comenzó a decir, incómoda.

—Sí, sí, sé como va esto. Debería agarrar mi ropa e irme—dijo Alastair moviéndose por primera vez. Eugenia miró arañazos en su espalda, pero se quedó callada mientras él se levantaba y se dedicaba a buscar donde había quedado su camisa y su chaleco.

—Así que... ¿fue bueno?—preguntó ella de la nada, haciendo que Alastair tropezara con sus propios zapatos, incredulo. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, a medio camino de ponerse la camisa y una ceja levantada. ¿Se acababa de volver loca?

—¿Disculpa?

—Oye, no es que esto me suceda muy seguido y tampoco es como que pudiera sacar algo bueno de esta situación, así que... ¿fue bueno?—insitió. La mirada de Eugenia era honesta, estaba curiosa, ansiosa y avergonzada, pero no lo aparentaba.

—Bueno... no lo sé, supongo—mintió. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y después a la sien, con dolor de cabeza y ganas de una taza de té. Esas preguntas no ayudaban en lo absoluto porque le recordaban lo mucho que había disfrutado de la noche anterior y en cierta manera, el haber sentido remordimientos al despertar y encontrarse con la linda cabecita morena de Eugenia a su lado. —Esto no significó nada. Debe quedarse entre nosotros, ¿si?—dijo de manera tajante.

Eugenia no quiso lucir herida, pero no pudo evitarlo. No era como si hubiera planeado eso, o si quiera lo hubiera pensado, pero había abierto su corazón la noche anterior y le odiaba por eso. Eugenia se hizo la fuerte, haciendo una mueca de "no me importa" pero al final terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. —Te haría desayuno, pero no tengo ganas—dijo, llevándose las cobijas a la cara y esperó hasta que él se fuera para ahogarse en sus pensamientos.


End file.
